Barista's Bloody Partner
by Green Priestess
Summary: Little did everyone know that food, was Harry's best skill. Not dueling, not flying but cooking. He just hid it well. When the war ended, he gladly left Britain and studied as much as he likes using magic on food that taught him more than any school can and learned cooking techniques off books. He opened a Cafe in Turin where he soon found himself meeting peculiars. Slash M/M
1. Chapter 1

Tre Foletti

There's this cafe in Turin called Tre Foletti.

Like anywhere in Turin, its a picturesque cafe with indoor plants, tasteful decor and comfortable chairs. There's ten tables each for one, two, four and six seaters so its a pretty big place. He serves various recipes of Tea, Espresso, Americano, Latte, Cappuccino and Hot Chocolate as well as his pastries being out of this world in deliciousness with wonderful texture the prices are well worth it. Well, his cafe is in an area where rich people frequent...

The Barista is a young British man named Harry Potter, a young man with very light skin that made his bright, vivid-green eyes stand out as well as his rosy lips.

He has this 'noble beauty' about him. He was THAT good-looking but he never once approached a lady. He was in fact very reserved and shy. Very polite and respectful too, nothing plastic about it. He also has one hell of a memory and multi-tasking skills he can run the whole show by himself in making drinks and serving snacks.

His cafe was so in demand that he had to hire some helpers in the form of students as part-timers. He was VERY SPECIFIC in his Newspaper Ad too.

 _High School Students/College Students_  
 _Welcome as Part-Timer Waiters/Waitresses_  
 _Bakers and Dishwashers._  
 _4 hours time work per shift._

 _Shifts to be discussed based on applicant's_  
 _student schedules and requirements as long  
as they meet the minimum of four hours._

 _16 positions for waiters/waitresses_  
 _4 Baristas, 8 bakers and 4 dishwashers open._  
 _LIMITED TIME OFFER, FIRST COME FIRST SERVE  
Apply for Day Shift and Night Shift_

 _Criteria for hiring Undergrad Students:_

 _Original Birth Certificate with Photocopy_  
 _Valid School ID_  
 _Parents' Letter of Approval_  
 _Principal's Letter of Approval(some schools don't_  
 _like their students working openly this is required)_  
 _Report Card with grades of 85 and above as proof_  
 _applicants are responsible with their school performances._  
 _If Report Card is not available, a latest Exam Result is OK._

 _For Student Graduates_

 _Above stated except for Principal's Approval  
Graduation Diploma  
Report Card_

 _Employer will NOT be liable if your grades plummeted.  
Graduates can work full-time if they wish._

His patrons naturally asked him about his hiring ad in his newspaper.

'Well, for Students soon-to-graduate, its just helping them have a working experience in the industry. Especially for College Students studying Culinaries and giving them a taste of what its like when they graduate thus gaining training and experience if only as bakers and baristas and of course, dishwashing and not breaking anything.' said Harry.

'Not only that, due to financial reasons, some high schoolers can't even go to College so for such applicants, this may as well be a permanent schtick or they can juggle multiple jobs as part-timers since some people DO do that...and I do not want irresponsible workers and slackers as my regulars know I'm always a full house. I'm nice but not THAT nice. Their pay will depend on how serious they are about this...as a character test of some sort.'

He got student applicants alright...an almost immediate apply mostly from students struggling with money.

But he interviewed them in a way that he analyzed their quick-thinking skills to answer all his questions no matter how random it may be. To those who answered without faltering and stammering as well as 'going blank', as well as making sure they're not here to steal his recipes for others, they were hired...and schedules are discussed. He got some part-timers and graduate students. Only the Baristas, Waiters and Waitresses are required to wear uniforms while Bakers and Dishwashers can wear anything they want as long as they don't mind it getting dirty and wet in work.

Because his cafe is heinously popular and always packed, their salaries are a whopping 14 Euros when the normal hourly rate is less than 9 per hour.

Thus the young applicants were stunned with shock he pays THAT much an hour...even for mere dishwashers.

For part-time students, that's 56 a day. In a week that's 392. In a month? 1568.

For those who already graduated, that's 112, 784 and 3136.

Big money.

If he pays this much, they wondered how much do other cafes and restaurants pay in a month.

'What, all my regulars here are people with fat wallets who order a lot and we're in a district where rich people are.' said Harry airily, ignoring their shocked looks. 'Its only natural.'

Indeed, its natural as he earns more than he spends. His _actual profits_ every month because he spends monthly fees on supplies and salaries, were over 3000 Euros and that's saying something. And more than 3000 when most office jobs earns less than he does...a secret he keeps to himself. He earns as much as a Department Head in a magical Ministry or a high-level employee in some company.

Due to that much earning, Harry was very strict with not breaking anything and being late, and only allows absences if really ill. He would pay the family a visit just to make sure! Vacation Leaves must be arranged a week in advance so someone can cover for their duties A week in advance, or NO DEAL. For Medical Emergencies, he allows impromptus. For breaking anything, he would dock pay. That, and they have to lie about their salaries by saying he pays 8 an hour to the public while its OK to tell their parents ONLY.

Because Harry has had lots of customers, he tends to close at 10 pm, effectively active 12 hours a day which was why part-timers are a must as nobody works beyond 8 hours unless you're the employer not the employee. Overtime Rate allowed is only one hour.

He started the job at age 21...and hired kids and students his age, and some a bit older than he is. He trained his bakers and baristas who needed training while everyone else can proceed as scheduled. He gave them the easy recipes to work on while he handles the tough parts till they mastered enough to be on his level.

In just two years, he has positive reviews from Critics who loved his coffee and pastries.

During work time, he tends to have familiar face visit him once in a while.

Cousin Andromeda with his Godson Teddy who moved to Italy with him as they wanted away from bad memories.

Percy Weasley who found out where he is upon just wanting coffee after dealing with Italians due to his job. He was in fact shocked that instead of an Auror, Harry works in a Cafe!

'But Potter, why this instead of an Auror or something?'

'Perce, I spent all my life barely surviving, forced to do things and put up with things I don't even like or enjoy.' Harry deadpanned flatly. 'Oh, and near-murder attempts too.' he quipped as Percy blanched. 'Britain is a land of nothing but bad memories and misery for me as well as the world of magic itself. So here I am. I enjoy my job and the freedom living muggle came with it. Oh, and owning your own business pays more too.' he added. 'Besides...cooking and making drinks was my true passion, not what nonsense everyone wishes me to be because of who I am. I'm not clay for molding to their whims or I'll show them WHY I survived ol' Voldy. Painfully.'

'Kingsley understands my reasoning so he let me go and we made things legal, submitted paperwork in proper order to proper channels, I even got fake muggle school records so that shitty bug Skeeter can't bitch about it. That, and nobody can ever use my name for their own benefit and exploit me. Because I know that WILL happen.'

'Oh...'

'Don't tell anyone where I am. I will NOT welcome naggers nagging me to go back to Britain. I WILL deliver on my promise.' Harry warned Percy with a glower. 'Even if its your mum. Your mum may mean well but fantasy will never become reality while being forcefully strong-willed on others about it its no wonder you guys moved out as soon as you got jobs. I can see that since my first stay in your house as a second year and my opinion got stronger in my fourth year since she proves me right too much. Poor twins who have their own dreams and she stomps them on her foot like a bug as she forces them to do what they don't want to do but thanks to me they managed.' Percy winced as Harry knew why he and his older brothers moved out months after getting enough money and called out on it by the younger boy. 'She's too idealistic while my life made me a bitter, jaded and cynical realist.'

'I suppose I understand...but what about Ginny? I heard you're in a relationship back then.' Percy tried another card.

'We broke up during war Perce, and in mutual agreement cuz' I'm not sure if I'll survive back then and even if I lived, she already moved on to Dean Thomas so that ship has sailed. He's a safer boyfriend than I am anyway as nobody wants him dead.' Harry shrugged. 'Oh yeah, speaking, how's Ron and Ginny? Moved out too?'

'Well, yeah.' Percy admitted awkwardly. 'Ginny's working as a Journalist now while Ron took up being an Auror. So who's your magical visitors if any?'

Harry chuckled.

'Pfft, nobody ever thought the boy-who-lived will go muggle so nobody thought of looking for me among muggles.' Harry sneered. 'They thought that I, like a typical wizard cannot live without magic.' he drawled, dripping in mockery. 'Think again. I haven't used my magic since I left Britain in years!' he laughed much to Percy's shock as he cannot imagine living without magic. 'Living with the Dursleys gave me this one sole benefit so I'm not reliant on magic much like you guys.'

'Hide a tree in a forest, they say! Hermione of all people never thought I'd go muggle either and she's muggleborn! If even she didn't catch on, I'd say anyone who's not you or Kingsley will EVER catch on!' he chuckled. 'My daily visitors are cousin Andromeda and my godson Teddy. They come here every morning and every night for one hour each. They're my only daily magical faces here since Teddy's on lessons now.'

'Oh...'

After having his fill of coffee and snack, Percy bid him goodbye since he has to go to his assigned International Portkey spot to go back home and having a lot to think about.

xxx

Its not just his rare magical visitors.

He gets visits from a certain scientist who's a fan of his Spiced Coffees, and a certain Espresso addict.

Verde would come with his folders and paperwork, always ordering strong Galangal Tea and dark chocolate snacks powdered with finely-ground Anise.

Renato would eat anything with Espresso or Double Espresso. But he tends to brush his hand over his own when putting his orders down, making him nervous along with that 'strange smile' of his.

Let it be known that Harry is socially-awkward and inept due to his upbringing and environment he spectacularly fails in catching on to the fact someone is flirting with him and its PAINFULLY OBVIOUS to his employees!

But even they don't know why he was this way when even middle schoolers catch on to stuff like this.

'Really, that one customer is so weird.' Harry sighed as when everything's all clean for the next day, his Barista and Waiting Workers gave him an incredulous flat stare. 'What?'

'Er boss, that one guy is seriously flirting with you.' said his Barista.

'That's flirting?! How?'

'Boss, he's looking at you with eyes that he wants to kiss you senseless pinning you to a wall in some dark alley or preferably, his bedroom.' said one of his waiters as Harry went stark red, mortified.

'Uhuhuhu! My boyfriend does the hands thing when he wants a few minutes fun~' said a waitress naughtily that got others covering their ears.

'Too much information Adela!' they yelled while Harry clearly did not understand. Because his mind was still reeling with newfound facts.

'S-so its like that? What? Huh?!' Harry freaked out, red-faced. 'I wish I stayed clueless! How can I look at him now when he comes over?!'

'Jeez, you're so innocent boss...'

xxx

'That, was mortifying...' Harry sighed, red-faced as he went home to his family in their shared home. 'To think my own juniors saw that and know that...well, I'm not used to that nor did anyone pursue me in such a manner...how should I know?' he moped when he unlocked the door with his own house keys.

And he found gifts in the living room.

"Gifts? Its not birthdays and stuff." Harry frowned when he looked at the cards.

They were ALL for him from his SUITOR...

System Overload.

Short-Circuit Imminent.

xxx

'Harry, you look distracted.' said Andromeda worriedly as she made breakfast.

'I should be, I just got the biggest shock of my life.' said Harry glumly. 'My employees told me I got a male suitor openly flirting with me but I was clueless until they dropped it on me. And then I go home finding presents meant for me last night from that same guy and he affects me so much just by looking at me the whole time he was there.'

'More than Ginny ever did?'

'Yeah...is this normal Andy?'

'Well, for people like you, it is.' Andromeda sighed.

'What do you mean people like me?' Harry demanded, wide-eyed from her words.

'Harry, you've had a terrible life, expected to give and give till you're a dried husk, getting little to nothing in return after huge grief after huge grief...that you instinctively desire for someone to give a damn about you in turn.' Andromeda pointed out. 'Someone who would put YOU first for once and give you what you long desired in your subconscious. You want to receive for once.' for Harry, that was an alien notion indeed and Andromeda laid it on thick. 'In short, in a romantic relationship, you're the one being courted instead of doing the courting and be the recipient of your suitor's affections.'

That, and Harry's behavior and personality is big clue enough, she thought. Harry's very submissive if one looked hard enough no thanks to his upbringing.

'...I didn't know that...is this OK in both worlds though?'

'Well, in both worlds? No for us Ancient Nobles as we need to pop out heirs while everyone else can do it. The muggles however don't approve, so its not openly done due to religion.'

'Oh...so it has to be in secret?'

'Sadly yes. Subtlety is key. Italy's a very religious country since there's so many churches about, especially in Rome. Good thing we're in the North for that, not Central or Southern Italy.'

xxx

'Haaah...' Harry sighed as being boss, he has to be in his shop at 8 to magically put everything in order(so he lied to Percy somewhat) before his employees come before 10 before manually doing things by hand. 'Jeez, now what am I gonna do...it'll be weird from now on...'

'Do about what?' a purring voice deliberately doled out sexily behind his ear he could feel that hot breath made him jump and squeak from being startled out of the blue.

'When did YOU get here?! And we're still closed for another hour!' Harry choked, turning around so fast, red-faced.

'I figure its my only real chance to talk to you since you're so busy all week for twelve hours.' said Renato with a smile. 'So, did you see my gifts, piccolo tesoro?' Harry blushed.

'Uhm, not yet...I-I mean, my employees dropped quite the shock on me and seeing those gifts just further hammered the nail in...I fainted from shock in my house.' Harry admitted, embarrassed and flustered, unable to look at him. 'I-I never had any experience like it before I don't know what to do.'

'Ever since you're a teenager?'

'...no...'

Indeed, Harry never got anything as the boy-who-lived being the one taken from, so being pursued as 'just Harry' this was a whole new alley for him.

'Oh my, then I'm glad to be the first.' Renato smirked. 'So, tell me about yourself. About you, not your background or anything.'

'Only if you'll do the same.' Harry smiled shyly it was just cute. He really didn't have any experience in dating and such at all in regards to the one BEING DATED. Him doing the dating never ended well... 'Just that you might not stay for long since you know full well I hardly have time even for myself since I give what little time I have to my godson...'

Renato could read Harry's body language that he really was new to this and clearly didn't have bias against homosexuals and bisexuals. He was quite open in fact!

But isn't he a little too much of a pure maiden about this?

Renato had virgins but Harry's way too much pure.

Renato did a background check on Harry. Normal civilian who never bothered with University and a Trust Fund Baby who went into opening this place up. Basically a self-made man since his profits are so big because he was THAT good!

They were chatting when Harry noted the time...

'Its almost 10 and my employees haven't showed up yet...' Harry frowned. 'I told them not to be late...'

'Oh, they're here long ago.' Renato quipped. 'They're nice enough not to intrude till opening hours.' he smiled shamelessly.

'Huh?!'


	2. Chapter 2

Awkward

His employees have that knowing look on their faces he was mortified.

Renato said he would visit as much as he could as he has work but he would ahem, put in more effort...whatever he meant by that that Harry saw impish knowing looks from his workers.

However, Harry getting a sense of being loved for who he is affected what he makes too that he somehow makes things taste better.

What Andy tells as ahem, a 'side effect' of his own feelings that he wants things better for the sake of being pursued in such a manner.

But still, he didn't mind such a side-effect. He never felt this type of happiness in his life before.

But he still remained shy when meeting with his suitor as he was unused to receiving genuine affection, the kind he wanted.

The only time they could meet, was when Renato was in Turin. As a Freelancer, he goes here and there so he calls in advance...because of Harry's VL Rules not even he exempted himself from to be fair to his employers.

And so...

In a hotel suite on their first day together...

'R-Renato, why a hotel suite?! Isn't this too costly?' Harry choked out as Andromeda was right in insisting he groom himself like crazy and make sure he smells GOOD.

'Well, we ARE in Italy, a place of religious folk.' said Renato. 'Our kind isn't exactly welcome in the streets so we have to be real subtle.' he said. 'Your employees are open-minded to your luck.'

'Prejudice and racism is everywhere, unfortunately.' Harry sighed. 'Its not like being normal makes one so saintly either.'

'Speaking from experience?'

'Sadly.' Harry smiled ruefully. 'I end up foisting my wishes on my godson through my cousin. I wanted him to have what I never got as a child while taking care not to spoil him.'

'I see...' Renato could see that from innocent and shy, Harry's eyes instantly aged a lot beyond his years with this thousand-yard, haunted stare into it making him wonder what his young years were like that Harry was so ignorant of what even teens in school know regarding social life and was easily happy with even small tokens of affection. 'There's clearly a story behind it.' he said, guiding him to a soft couch Harry meeped at sinking so low due to how soft it was before squirming into a comfortable position.

'Yes. Its about my family.' said Harry. 'Its because of jealousy that went beyond death and arrogant vanity and sadly, I'm on the receiving end I'm basically a male Cinderella.' he said softly. 'My mother and her sister. I got wind of this when I was fifteen through a mutual dislike with this man who loved my mom but married the guy he shared mutual hatred with so he hates me too by proxy but I accidentally saw photos in his office since he was my teacher.'

'In Cokeworth England, that guy and mom were childhood friends. He was from a poor family while mom was well-off. I dunno about him but he said mom was incredibly talented that they both got invited to a scholarship in a big-time school that got my aunt fuming. Mom brought home great grades, became a Prefect and got a rich boyfriend while my aunt had everything average. Looks, school, even that fat pig she eventually married though thankfully she didn't know dad's rich.'

'Then there's said pig who became my uncle eventually. He's got such a narrow-minded world view that things that wasn't within his world view, he deems as unnatural or freaky.'

'That can't be good. You ended up with them for a reason.' Renato stated with a serious look on his face.

'Mom and dad were murdered by a serial killer and my godfather got wrongfully-framed for a crime he didn't commit. Doesn't help that at the time there's some corrupt officials...he told me that much when he broke out of prison when I was 13 the most he could do was make my life financially easier, leaving me all his money and his house. That way I can just disappear and live the life he wanted for me. To be free and be happy for once. But...I don't know what that is at all...I mean, I only started truly living when I left England with my godson and his grandma...but before that, I'm Cinderella with no human rights, outshining my cousin in school will be a world of pain and hunger after...see where I'm going?'

'Didn't you go to the police for that?' Renato started growling.

'I tried. Uncle's got friends...y'know? Money was my only escape.' said Harry as his suitor looked murderous. 'Between what my parents left me and Sirius' money, I ran first chance I got after High School. Like hell I can go into university with my grades since I'm forced to dumb it down or else...so I put cooking to use and built my Cafe through self-study.' he said. 'At least now I'm a free man I bet my fortune Dudley's in prison with his antics by now...he was a bully and a mugger ever since grade school and his parents still think their 'ickle diddykins can't hurt a fly'.' Renato scoffed in disgust.

'Seriously?'

'Seriously. They got their own tiny little world its not worth it. Leaving them is one's only best choice. That, and I never told them I got money or else underage me at the time will see it taken from me by force and through dark shadows of the law too. I'm not that stupid. Sirius taught me what to expect since he too, got a crappy family he was lucky he was left money by a distant relative.'

'Sirius huh? That's a unique name I only know of one man with that name in my line of work.' Renato frowned. 'Sirius Orion Black III.' Harry gave him an incredulous shocked look that made him think, "Bingo." 'Guy who supposedly killed 13 people...'

'That one but he got framed...even worse, no proof. The nastier part? He was betrayed by a man he and dad thought was their friend.' said Harry, deflating miserably and Renato winced. Harry's life he thought, would go well in a drama.

'You really are a Cinderella as you say.' said Renato. 'That its easy to see what you really wish for.'

That, and Harry is so naive and trusting to anyone who showed him kindness he easily poured a significant part of his past to a stranger-suitor...that's something NOBODY would do, until they're sure they can be trusted with something of this magnitude. Then again...he's grossly lacking due to how he grew up.

'That's what Cousin Andy told me too...but she said I can't see what I truly want but others would...how would I know what I never had after all.' Harry smiled ruefully. 'There are so many things I was intentionally denied and deprived of that I'm discovering things as I go. I'm enjoying my freedom, living the life I want for once while doing things I enjoyed. Self-discovery is my way to go to know who I am and who and what I want to be other than being a Barista of my own business.'

'That's the hardest part.' said Renato. 'So what did you find out?'

'Well, I truly enjoyed cooking but considering who I had to cook for...I made sure it was disgusting and bland despite looking what's it like in cookbooks. Besides, they don't want me to outshine their son in any way...' said Harry in a mischievous smile. 'After all, I was forbidden to show any form of excellence.'

'Makes me wonder how well you'll really do in school if you studied again.' said Renato wryly.

'Well, I'm 22 now, will it be strange for me to go to University at my age if by some miracle, a University accepted me for the grades I'm forced to show?'

'Hey, some people choose to wait, why can't you?' Renato winked. 'Try going to school again. I'll help you get an in so you can study again if you like.'

'Huh?! W-while that's nice, what do you mean get an 'in'?!' Harry asked him, perplexed.

'Hey, I have friends in good places...show me what you can do.' Renato grinned at him encouragingly. 'Show me that your so-called high school grades are a lie indeed. The cafe will be OK without you, don't worry.'

Well, after a thorough check, Harry's school grades are indeed, abysmal. But it gave an incongruent impression on his ability to run his business by himself until he needed help real bad from being swamped.

'I-if you say so...help me talk to Andy about it?' Harry asked him hopefully. 'Hopefully she'll have time juggling Teddy and the Cafe...I also pay my employees enough so they too, can pursue University since some of them are high schoolers.'

'Really, 14 an hour? That's insanely generous tesoro.' Renato snorted. 'Had any other employee heard that, they'll crap their pants at how unfair they got it. You'd be anyone's dream boss.'

'Really? Well I AM being nice as long as they do their jobs right and not betray my recipes to anyone who'd bribe. I take pride in my recipes you know.' Harry grumbled.

'Then can I taste what your real food is like?' Renato asked him.

'Depends on what you got in your fridge...' Harry knows Renato's testing him and he'll make sure to deliver. 'By the way, I'm into healthy eating OK? I hope no junk in your fridge.' he said as they stood up to go to the kitchen.

'By the way, I seem to notice that Verde is hanging around your place too.' Renato pointed out.

'Oh, Professor Verde? He always orders the same thing...a particularly strongly-flavored Galangal Tea with more emphasis on Galangal even I can't swallow even if you bribe me, and my dark chocolate-flavored pastries heavily powdered with ground Anise. Quite healthy choices too...for the blood and brain.' Harry noted. 'He's into natural medicine it seems but isn't he too young to worry about going forgetful?' he wondered aloud. 'He's one of the few people who orders spiced goods from me.'

'That guy is making waves in the scientific community.' said Renato. 'People are starting to call him Modern Da Vinci.' that stunned Harry as even he would know who Da Vinci was.

'Whoa, really?!'

'Yup. You got quite the regular.'

'Wow, we didn't know...and he's frequenting my place and nobody's mobbed him yet for autographs or interviews...my place must be THAT out of the way or he deliberately went there as my customers are mostly wealthy white collars and tourists who wouldn't know him?'

'Probably the latter.'

Thus Harry looked into the pantry...and noted what's under the sink. '...why do you have Liquid Nitrogen on you?'

'What, some cooks use it...'

'Confectioners do but I'm a Baker but I have a use for this...' Harry smiled, taking it out. 'Let's play.'

Renato wondered what he'd need it for...

Harry used it on eggs...why?

He watched as Harry made a small amount of rice, his own blend of sauce without even looking and measuring what he took, and made breading from scratch using whole wheat bread by crumpling it real good. Upon freezing the eggs enough, he heated the oil to boiling point over strong flames...Renato realized why he dunked the eggs in liquid nitrogen. He seriously will make egg tempura that way?!

He did!

He even made little chicken balls with some herbs...and voila. A rice bowl with chicken and fried egg(?)...

'Here you go!' Harry beamed, 'My version of Oyakodon!'

'Hooo? This is kinda unique...' Renato mused as he took a fork to open the egg, wondering if its hard-boiled...

Not.

Its soft-boiled with the yolk a jelly consistency, not the runny kind. It takes skill and timing to make an egg like this! Even chefs better than Harry still has trouble with this and he's just a cafe barista?!

The sauce was to DIE for even if what he used wasn't typical Japanese Condiments. The sauce applied so little that it was just a centimeter into the rice soaked really went well with a mouthful of rice along with the herbed chicken balls. Delicious enough to DIE for. 'And to think you're just making pastries when you can make something so simple taste so good?'

'Well, I'm testing myself out.' said Harry. 'And I'm seeing that if I can smoothly run a cafe, I can move on to the next level...a Trattoria.' he told Renato. 'I'm just glad I don't need a College Diploma for that but to operate a Ristorante, I'd need credentials I DON'T have...'

'And that's why you're going to College.' Renato stated as if ending the matter, making the decision for him. 'You've got talent and potential Tesoro.'

'...we know each other for a whole day and you're already calling me that.' Harry choked, going pink.

'Oh Harry, good looks aside, you're so sweet anyone would gladly take you home and never let go.' Renato caressed Harry's cheek with a finger. 'From your upbringing, its a miracle you became a treasure when normally, anyone with your life will be bitter about and towards the world.'

Oh Harry knows some people like that...

'Well, Sirius gave me hope.' said Harry. 'Money makes the world go round it can even buy you freedom. He gave me freedom while giving up on his own for me so I have to make it count. Well, he gave up because the people in the judicial back home are a load of shit.'

'Ahhh...I can understand that.'

'Cousin Andy is upset but nothing she can do about it either...' Harry sighed. 'They're...bribe-able. And Sirius is left a lot of money too but as he can't openly use it while cornered by nasty relatives, he basically went through a back door he knows just to give them the middle finger by leaving it all to me to split between me and Andy while leaving nothing to those predators. And as he's my legal guardian, fugitive or not, that was his out.'

'Quite cunning of him.'

'Yeah...' said Harry softly. 'I just wish he lived longer. I wish he could have seen what freedom I got for myself. He would have been happy since he would see this as my way of giving my relatives the middle finger. That I'm successful unlike their son despite doing all they can to stomp me down with their feet.'

Well, Renato DID do a check on him...

But can't say a thing as Harry WILL wonder what kind of Freelancing he's doing...

And Harry's right on the money about his cousin being in prison...and a repeat offender at that...

xxx

'University huh...?' Andromeda mused as Harry and Renato opened up the idea. She had heard of that type of muggle school wherein it teaches students about their chosen careers. 'But Harry, what is Renato's way out as no thanks to Petunia and her pet pigs, you're forced to fake your grades.' she said worriedly. 'You got lucky with Tre Foletti with Sirius' money and what's left of your parents' money!'

That was what the muggle public knows but the truth is that the Blacks and Potters are insanely rich they outrich any richest muggle in the world. Well, all ancient noble families outrich muggles, they hoard all the damn gold!

'No idea...he said he has friends in the system but that's kinda vague...'

'Well, Freelancer Trade Harry.' Renato grinned. 'You can pay me back by becoming a Valedictorian and open a Trattoria on your credentials.'

Harry, they thought, sported an unusually beautiful smile they've never seen from him before.

Then Renato found himself spiritually struck.

Harry is a Sky. He awakened a little bit but that was sufficient enough for a sliver to come out of him and his own flames eagerly went to grab that measly output but...Andromeda was staring at him wide-eyed.

'...what was that?'

'What's what Andy?' Harry blinked owlishly.

'...I have absolutely no idea what I just saw...'

'...and why can you see that, madam?' Renato asked, perturbed. 'The only ones who can...are those who are close to death at least once, but survived through a firm resolve.'

'...we have that in spades, but not my Teddy.' Harry deadpanned. 'Speaking, where is he?'

'Tired from his Language Lessons.' Andromeda smiled. 'He's napping in his room but he can remember 200 easy words now.'

'Oh...' Harry crowed in amazement. 'I can barely remember 50 at his age!' he exclaimed. 'He's a budding genius!'

'Isn't he~?' Andromeda beamed proudly like any happy grandma would. Renato coughed before things can go off-topic.

'Harry, what madam just saw...is Elemental Harmonization.' said Renato. 'I can safely tell you as you are my Sky therefore, my home and family now.'

'H-huh...?' Harry squeaked.

'Family...?' Andromeda croaked out.

'You see, we have what we call Seven Flames of the Sky...with each flame named after a weather element and each flame has an ability...but first let's focus on Harry's type, a Sky.' he said. 'He is basically Elemental Home. Balance. The tapestry that holds up the six other elements, welcoming and accepting them as they are with no fear of bias and such tripe. But incredibly rare that makes them precious that in our community, Skies absolutely must marry other Skies so the world won't run out of Skies. Our kind dearly treasures and protects them and any crime committed to these Skies warrants a punishment so terrible one will wish they hadn't done it.' he said darkly. 'For the other weather elements, the Sky is our home. However, finding home is not that easy...'

'How come?' Harry asked the grim older man.

'Because it depends on Flame Purity, the basis of our strength as Flame Users.' Renato told him. 'A Sky and their Guardian must be at least close, if not equal in Strength. And Harry harmonized with me and I'm a particularly powerful Sun element, that speaks volumes of his power as a flame user and to think he's dormant, not an active...I shudder to think how his full power would feel if we awaken him now but to awaken him, trouble will follow in turn he's safer the way he is now.'

'Why is that?' Andromeda frowned.

'People pursue powerful Skies and rope them into their families, bringing with them their just-as-powerful Guardians to boost their military might in their organizations.' said Renato. 'No one must know Harry is a Sky who harmonized with me. Being known as his suitor in romance is OK but if people find out he's a Sky...I'll gladly kill anyone who dares lay a hand on Harry, mark my word.' he told them with a dark stare. 'His other elements will do the same as well as we Guardian Elements all seek home, our Sky. Our flames will latch to a Sky equal to us in power or close to us in strength. Personality is also a factor by about 20%.'

'So what are these other elements?' Andromeda pressed on. 'Harry...he needs someone who'll put him first for once and teach him relationships are not one-sided on his part. Everyone we know in freaking England just takes and takes and demands more from him he at least finally knows what it means to be fed up and leave for his peace of mind!' she griped. 'Harry should know that there are people who would CARE for and about him, not how useful he is or their beliefs they can push him around and not suck him dry like a leech till he's a husk!' she scowled, fuming and learning those facts, the newly-harmonized Sun wanted to do a murder spree on his Sky's behalf now, seeing Andromeda's genuine irritation and anger about the issue...and there's CLEARLY a story behind that...

'Andy...'

'I promise you madam that we will treasure Harry as he should have been.' Renato promised her. 'If Harry would let us. He's clearly the type that when he finally tasted freedom, he will not let it go ever again so he wouldn't appreciate being stuffed in a gilded cage...'

'You're right I won't.' Harry scoffed. 'But don't worry about me, I lived this long even before I touched my accounts for the first time. And I'm careful with my life since.'

And now Renato thought, here comes the hard part...


	3. Chapter 3

Being a Sky

For Harry and Andromeda, it was a little mind-boggling to learn facts about powers out there they know not about.

The Seven Flames each have their own color, ability, resonation and even personality tendencies taken into factor. They have their personality quirks its easy to tell who's what, but there are those who are 'classical' and those who are 'polar' or worse, 'inverted'.

The Seven Flames of the Sky with Harry being a Sky powerful enough to rope in Renato.

Ohhh people TRIED. They were all too weak for him, that, and he didn't like them because of their personality and the fact that ahem, 'taking him' would mean bragging rights that their Famiglia's Sky is powerful therefore command respect from others.

Skies are akin to Royalty for what they give to Guardians, Harmony and a Home. But even then, its rare for Skies these days to achieve True Harmonization as organizations mainly use Skies as Political Match-Ups these days...they're either to be pitied to those who didn't want it or laugh at Skies to glare at them in disdain who treat having Guardians as 'mere collections', not the family they should be yet Guardians are forced to through underhanded means, effectively shackled.

Renato made it clear that he was glad his Sky was Harry who would be a Sky he would gladly stay with. It helps that he fell for the younger man hard BEFORE Harry slightly awakened his power! True Elemental Harmonization will happen if Harry has a complete Guardian Set.

His power as the Sun, is to Activate as well as Heal. Activating his body's power output was what everyone knows to make him temporarily strong but...

'Oh come on, surely you can activate anything that's dormant or even sluggish? Activate can do a lot of things, be creative, boy!' Andromeda snorted. 'How about activating an idiot's cancer to...'

'Andy!' Harry cried, horrified at the idea.

'Hey, its possible!'

'Humm...that sounds food for thought but I'll only do it if they deserve it.' Renato purred with a dark smile.

Indeed, they were lacking in creativity, he can admit to that...perhaps he should study human anatomy more...as well as technology he can use his powers on.

But while Renato wanted Harry to train, nobody would watch Teddy if Andy took over which was Harry's worry.

'Oh don't worry Harry, I got my ways.' Andromeda smiled. 'I'm a mother who's long known how to juggle family and job times. You need the training since goodness knows people are after YOU for money. Isn't that why you went as far as protecting Teddy and I so we're not used against you?'

One of these days, Renato thought, he'll get the full picture eventually.

Harry's godson Edward 'Teddy' Lupin is an orphan, parents murdered when he was just a few months old.

Andromeda is a widower who lost her family and son-in-law.

What the family had in common is that they lost family to terrorists that plagued England, their most notable action the destruction of the Millennium Bridge and disappearances. That was according to files he got on them that was among the paperwork when they filed for Italian Citizenship just to get away with what they had left.

And was Harry's money from Sirius so big he had a target on his back from those who want it?

Probably as Harry's Cafe is so classy it fits in well in Turin's Upper-Class area and the plates and silverware alone came from a famous brand that's commonly seen in luxurious hotels for the rich and famous. Decorated and furnished luxuriously in great taste with good Indoor Plants. Combine that with Harry's food, its no wonder that for all he spent on it, he gets it back in no time flat and starts earning.

The patrons with fat wallets frequent Harry's Cafe due to their taste and Harry's level in his drinks and snacks. He was also the only Barista who uses Spices in his wares that made him unique from a typical cafe. It also has beautiful cafe restrooms and employee bathrooms akin to that of a hotel! Just that, who cleans it...? He didn't hire a Janitor...

From his investigations, Harry spent a whopping amount in purchasing that property to his name, renovations, electronics and machines, the whole package and he effortlessly paid for it all. He was in fact, a memorable face since upon making purchases and hiring services, he dumps in cold hard cash in crisp bills instantly, and the contractors were paid generously than normal so he was THAT memorable.

Then again, this is someone who pays 14 an hour to his employees.

xxx

Outside Turin, in a very out-of-the-way place...

'Ren, are you in a military or an intelligence division of the government...to get all this?' Harry twitched as there's crates of bullets for handguns, shotguns, rifles, weapons a SOLDIER WOULD NEED?!

'Well, I'm a Mercenary to be exact.' said Renato as Harry went white.

'M-Mercenary?!' Harry squeaked. 'And you told me we're family! What if I lose you to a job?!' he cried frantically. 'I already lost a lot, please!' he choked in dismay.

Renato's eyes softened. Harry indeed lost what mattered that all that's left to him, were wannabe-leeches to his dismay. And **losing him** was Harry's primary concern, not what he's done to sully his hands and what crimes he may have committed for a living for his clients. However, while Harry made it clear he does NOT approve of his job, he also didn't ask him to change his jobs and such since freedom was his personal landmine. If he wanted it, he wouldn't restrict others' freedom either as long as they don't bite the dust and leave him bereaved and grieving.

Child Abuse and Exploitation, PTSD from it as well as losing the people who actually cares for him...he was who he was that he was no typical male his age. Its safe to say but Renato would keep to himself to avoid offending Harry terribly, that he's got no manly bone whatsoever even if he dresses like and behaves like one, but no spine and typical manly desires and wants. He's perfectly happy where he is. Due to that, it was easy to have Harry as a boyfriend who's perfectly OK with being the sub(not that he knows what's normal is). Normally in such relationships, the desire to..ah, dominate will occasionally rise...

'Its what keeps me alive while on a tightrope, tesoro.' he said, placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Dangerous it may be that I had to become the cream of the crop to live this long.' Renato told him. 'Most Mercs don't make it to late-20s.'

'Why?' Harry gasped out.

'For being idiots wanting to become famous in the Underworld which would mean bigger-paying clients.' said Renato. 'My sole concern is having food, ammunition and equipment and a roof over my head. With that in mind, I'm the least likely to be an idiot in line of fire.' he explained. 'Ironically, I got what these idiots wanted and died for for being hot-heads; the Confidence of my clients and I deliver perfectly. I'm pretty wealthy enough to afford all these.'

'...'

'So my dear, while we can keep this a secret, the fact that I bonded to a Sky WILL come out and news will spread. They will look for you and put you in a gilded cage while seeking your family for their own benefit.' Renato warned. 'Its always best to prepare for the worst while its still calm, not days away to a storm.' he advised.

'...just how strong are you exactly that they'll go the underhanded route just to have you?' Harry asked him anxiously. 'And apparently I'm as strong as you albeit a still-shut tap?'

'Well, we're far enough to let you have an idea...' Renato smiled. 'I deliberately drove far away into the mountains for this.'

He flared out full force Harry felt Renato's immense strength.

'A-are you kidding meee?!' Harry gasped out, feeling this terrifying weight of power. And he's strong enough to bond with Renato at that? Hah?!

Renato instantly stopped flaring.

'Yup. Its why I'm wanted.' Renato said ruefully. 'Shall we start?' he asked his boyfriend who was clinging to a tree.

'Y-yeah...as soon as my legs stop feeling like jelly on me...'

Renato was quite the taskmaster with high standards as '-its what kept me alive.'

Physical Conditioning for acrobats, and Renato easily figured he's the speedy type with great reflexes. It helps that as a Sky, he is capable of moving faster than normal humans as Sky Flames have natural propulsion abilities thus they can jump higher than humanly possible even for the world's best athlete and can fly. The only ones who can outjump a Sky, are Clouds but Clouds cannot fly. Suns can too but needs some effort...

Harry's expression when he got wind of it...Renato quickly grabbed a camera to keep it to memory forever. Apparently that was Harry's appeal...to fly.

Harry juggled Culinary Academy in Florence, and training...while occasionally checking in on Andromeda's reports on his cafe performances...and makes sure he was always present for Teddy's birthday and Christmas.

Living alone with Renato in hidden places far away from most people to evade detection. He taught Harry how to fight and endure pain, and comfort him lovingly at night because really, Renato hits hard...that, and what to expect when caught, and interrogated. And know what drugs are and how to know if Mists are around.

Every night, Harry would be in his boyfriend's arms as they sleep. They touch and kiss, but not all the way yet...

When he graduated a Valedictorian with his employees at age 26, it was worth seeing the pride in his cousin and boyfriend's faces. And he's now a powerful fighter in his own right too, and mastered his firearms and bombs, many escape methods...things crucial to his survival. And he still cannot be awakened yet as its what keeps him safe. And for only his True Guardians to find him as his Guardians can and will find him despite being Dormant. That's up to luck though. Harry can then safely awaken his flames if he has a complete family of elements.

Back in his Cafe, he changed a lot. That much was clear to his employees.

He was a head taller but remained the slender boss they knew but he has a different air about him...

However, happiness didn't last long...

A year after graduation...

'Harry, I got invited to a year-long job.' said Renato, approaching him in his cafe in the morning. 'Assembling the seven most powerful elements by our client.' he said.

'Why is flames a factor when skills are more important though?' Harry frowned.

'Beats me. This weirdo in a checker-faced iron mask approached me last night while I was planning my next job.' said Renato. 'I have no idea what it'll be like...' he said, giving him a small notebook. 'But I'll definitely come back, OK?'

'You have better.' Harry made him promise, taking the notebook from him.

'Yeah.' Renato kissed his forehead. 'Be back in a year, alright?'

When Harry watched Renato leave...why did he feel that things will change for the worse...?

It scares him.

xxx

'A job that involves the gathering of the Strongest Seven, is it?' Andromeda frowned softly. 'Suspicious.'

'How suspicious Andy?' Harry asked him.

'I'm suspecting something is afoot since a Sky is in this team Harry.' said Andromeda. 'While you have Renato for yourself so he's your Sun, who knows about the five unwitting others who may have their own Skies or just as unattached? What if during this year, they end up bonding with this recruited Sky which is what their client wants for a reason? And as you're still inactive, getting poached from is a possibility as this active Sky will overwhelm your bond with Renato.'

'WHAT?!'

Now Harry worried.

"A year...huh?" he frowned.

He would make frequent trips to be sure.

He had tagged Renato on the times they slept under tents so he could track him down magically.

He'll go every month and booked VLs when he could on particular dates along with length.

xxx

Palermo...

Harry made sure to make it look like a coincidence, although he bumped into Verde instead, buying coffee.

'Oh, hey there Professor!' Harry greeted as Verde looked utterly...haggard.

'Oh, if it isn't Signor Potter.' Verde acknowledged.

'You doing OK? Haven't seen you lately.' Harry commented in worry since Verde looked tired.

'Well, went on an all-nighter last night and for the life of me WHERE in Italy do you buy Galangal?' Verde griped, 'Nobody else serves Galangal Tea but you!' he complained. 'I can't function without it!' he exploded in a dramatic wail, making Harry sweatdrop.

'I order it from a company in Thailand in Powder Form you know...' Harry said sheepishly. 'You won't find any European Store selling it. I tried that years ago.'

'Thailand?!' Verde freaked out, his ghost effectively leaving his body.

'Professor? Ooooi? ...I think he's into withdrawal...'

Harry thus dragged him to an inn and put him there, bill paid.

While Renato saw Harry who was buying souvenirs, he didn't show but let him know he was there through their bond and Harry replied back in kind.

Palermo, Hideout Cabin...

Verde was all gloom and doom when he got back.

'Oh, I take it your shopping was a bust?' Fon asked Verde who went out in search of an ingredient.

Actually he's searching ever since he was with them.

'Turns out no shop in Europe sells it.' Verde griped miserably. 'I have to get it imported from Thailand according to the Barista.' Renato's ears perked.

Harry is the only Barista ever to serve spiced cafe drinks in Italy. He's known to any Food Critic for that.

Harry and Verde met here in Palermo when his Sky is here on business, shopping. Thus only Harry would know that...

'Well, we'll be moving soon so setting up a post box to get it shipped to would be impractical.' said Renato. 'Unless Luce knows where we're moving next to set it up in advance...you're THAT addicted to that drink? Harry swears you're too young to worry about memory issues by age.'

'It keeps me running.' Verde sighed. 'Coffee puts me to sleep instead.'


	4. Chapter 4

Close Call

It was about a year when Harry felt it.

SOMEONE intruding on HIS bond with Renato!

He forced his magic into awakening his Sky Flames to save Renato from being Poached and he doesn't take kindly to ANYONE stealing HIS boyfriend from him!

Harry went full-force brutal on this...INTRUDER while protecting Renato was his sole focus.

That on the Fated Day...something happened.

Luce who was conspiring with Kawahira to keep the System intact did not foresee this happening.

They thought that even if Renato Sinclair was already bonded, being an Arcobaleno will override that 'weak bond' in favor of the Arcobaleno Sky Bond with Luce.

However, just as how Colonello protected Lal Mirch despite how futile it was, Renato was also protected...by his pissed-off Sky. He could tell judging by the flooding of Harry's flames and _something else_ into their bond, pushing out the intruding force forcing its way into him AND his bond with Harry.

His Sky saved him from this...this _betrayal_.

However, because the Curse was linked to ALL of them...the results...were interesting to say the least.

'W-what...Renato?' Luce gasped out as she felt it.

They ALL felt it.

An angry force of combined Sky Flames and something else poured from Renato, protecting him from whatever hell was unleashed on them.

It had the effect of protecting the others as well...except for Luce.

The consequences was that while they ARE Arcobaleno, they weren't babyfied nor Harmonized to Luce by force. Rather, they remained free elements! Luce was the only one babyfied among them.

'W-what just happened?' Skull croaked dumbly. 'Not that I'm complaining, but I'm thankful.' he said, glancing at what happened to Luce that coulda happened to HIM too!

Renato wisely stayed silent, for Harry. He sent a wave of gratefulness to his lover who comforted him back, but made it clear he wasn't too happy about the intrusion.

'Whatever this is, I'm outta here before whatever that is tries again!' Viper spat as he quickly fled.

They didn't need telling twice, despite Luce's protests of 'Wait! Come back!'

Like hell they would!

'...this wasn't what's supposed to happen...' Luce croaked out as Kawahira appeared behind her.

'I don't know who interfered...but what matters is that they are Arcobaleno still.' said Kawahira. 'They can still play a role in maintaining the System that kept us all alive. But you'll have it harder as that interference prevented Harmonization.' he warned her. 'Your own Guardians are not sufficient in helping you maintain the strain.'

'I know...but what will happen now?'

'I have to investigate this. The key is clearly the Greatest Sun. For now I will escort you to town so your famiglia can pick you up. I'll track down Renato to fix this mess.'

xxx

'Fuck. Fuck this all!' Colonello snarled as they all ran down the mountains. 'The fuck was that shit?!'

'Like hell we know, we were told to go up there to get treasure for a client!' Skull gasped out. 'We didn't expect white light from the sky and cause whatever that intrusion is on us!'

'It's clearly a trick, someone's out to get us but why? Luce's clearly in on it.' Viper snarled, enraged by this as being a Sorcerer, he does NOT appreciate being cursed himself! 'She tried to get us to stay for Round 2, only, we clearly will not stick around.'

'Renato, what did you do? That saved us all actually while Luce's the only one that's cursed.' Fon pointed out.

'Its not me actually...its my very-pissed-off Sky who does not take kindly to Poaching.' said Renato dryly. 'He saved me and by connection, all of you from being babyfied and forcefully-Harmonized to Luce because of how this works since all of us are affected at the exact same time so it ended up spreading to you as well.' he explained. 'He meant to save only _me_ but his power wound up spreading to you guys too without harmonizing with you so you guys remained Free Elements.' he said. 'But we still got cursed but the rather safe kind.'

As of now, they walk Out of Time, while the Pacifiers keep themselves lit by taking in their Flames and gaining knowledge of what the Arcobaleno are in the process. That was it.

'Is that right...I would love to thank this person myself.' said Lal gratefully and relieved.

'I'll thank him on your behalf.' said Renato dryly. 'My Sky isn't an affiliate so he's very anonymous for his own good and no Mafia will ever even get to look at him.'

'Hey, I'm just like him then, a Civilian.' Skull croaked out. 'I'd want anonymity too.'

'Like hell you are, you're a Stuntman in America.' Viper scoffed. 'Famous there, and you've gained notoriety in your year with us.' Skull grumbled at that.

'Fine, I'm hiding!'

'We better change our addresses and identities so Luce can't find us because her finding us means we'll get another attempt on us and I wouldn't want that.' said Fon with a cold glare on his eyes. He was restraining himself otherwise the whole forest will be atomized in his anger and goodness knows nature didn't deserve it. 'We trusted her and she does _this_?'

'Right...and we have to go more Underground than Underground...she fucked up our lives with whoever wants us cursed.' Colonello scowled.

Emotions of anger running high, they all agreed on that notion and split-up.

xxx

Turin...

Renato poured his tale of rage to Harry in their shared apartment together.

'...so yeah, I'm glad you saved us all.' said Renato in a blender of emotions, anger being the dominant one.

'I knew there was something wrong when you left home.' Harry told him. 'They put emphasis on seven _strongest in flames_ , not seven _best in their fields_...it was for this all along wasn't it?'

'Aa. I'll be in hiding for now so I guess at least for a year I'm not leaving our flat.'

'Oh boy...'

'By the way, your flames aside, something else joined in...can you tell me about it?'

'Well, I can no longer keep it secret if only for you...at least if I told my side, no Vindice-like entities will show on me.' said Harry in relief. 'My sort are kinda...lax.'

Needless to say, Renato got the full degree on what his boyfriend was...and his past.

His mind went on a whirl, especially as Harry swore a magical oath with his wand.

'Oh hell...I guess we both have messed-up secrets, tesoro?' Renato could only blurt out as Harry looked exhausted by the end of it.

'Yeah. Thanks to you I was able to truly live.' said Harry gratefully. 'I was planning my Trattoria out when I felt someone trying to poach you from me.' he scowled. 'They sure got a lot of nerve...'

Renato chuckled fondly, wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him.

'At least I know I got you.' he said as Harry's scowl changed to a wistful smile.

'Oh, hush...I'll keep you hidden with magic, don't you worry, Ren.' he said, snuggling into his boyfriend.

"Thank goodness for powerful boyfriend Skies," Renato thought as he enjoyed Harry's presence as his younger boyfriend doted on him in a bid to calm him down because of a fatal near-miss.

He was able to successfully hide for years...but because Harry attached himself to him, Harry opted to open an Underground Trattoria for the Mafia to hide the fact he stopped his aging just to be with him as being an Arcobaleno...he is out of time, thus stopped aging since that day, remaining physically 27 until his lover's time as an Arcobaleno is up, to which he would start aging again or die, it depended on Renato's situation. But that does not mean both are invincible...they CAN be killed, hence they stay in shape even by simply cooking and cooking is a physically-demanding job that constantly works the body head to toe.

Renato helped him make things legal and Harry made his place a Neutral Diner. Organizations and Factions don't matter, here, you're just another face, another customer. No brawls because of where you're from and no murders allowed either.

With Renato's guidance, Harry had to get help from the Vindice to make his Trattoria a neutral place just like Mafia Land.

Renato never dreamed he'd had to ask help from THEM just for Harry to operate stress-free. They now work together in Trattoria 'Elysium'. Renato works in the kitchen to hide from Checkerface as a precaution even if his very existence was under the Fidelius with Andromeda Tonks as Secret-Keeper, becoming a good cook just like his boyfriend but limited to what's on the menu while his boyfriend was the actual cook...and the Trattoria gained such infamy because the Cuisine is International with Fast Service to boot. Made possible with just a two-man team because one of them can wash the dishes and make Food Prep with a wand wave before aiding his boyfriend in cooking. Mafioso praised the Fast Service and how it just has all beers, coffee and wines available. Harry had hired a Bartender, and ten waiters. Between the two floors is a single elevator just for Waiter use!

The Trattoria was huge. 30 solo tables(for mostly Clouds), 30 tables for two, and 30 tables for four in the First Floor alone, and 30 tables for seven on the second floor incase a full set ever paid a visit. But even then, the second floor was more classy and comfortable in appearance. Both floors have eight bathroom stalls for each Gender as well as two shower stalls incase accidents happened. The cuisine is separated into soups, rice dishes, meat, fish, pasta, salads and desserts. And cuisine was pretty much, worldwide but only the most filling meals were on the menu. Portions were that generous as its a Diner, NOT a Restaurant. And there's even baby food selections incase they brought a baby along!

And it's closed on weekends.

It became a huge hit among Freelancers and even those who belonged to organizations already.

Since its a free land, there are NO reservations. Everyone comes and goes, first come first serve. No Special Treatment and the sole exception was if and only if you have food allergy, that's it. If you dare make demands like you own the place, its two owners are more than free to kick you out or kill you.

Safe to say Andromeda now works full-time in Harry's Cafe and Teddy joining in as well to help out as a family income source. Renato hid in the Trattoria for ten years, before going active again under a different identity this time, calling himself Christopher Eclair. But when he has no hits, he helps Harry run the Trattoria.

But one day, when they were in their forties, a woman came along with two people in suits and one dressed like a nun. She was Japanese. They were also accompanied by a notable mafioso.

But she came on the day that the Trattoria is closed. A Sunday.

'Welcome.' Harry greeted with a smile. 'Table for five, this way upstairs.' he led them to nearest the counter. 'Has Signor informed you what sort of place we are?'

'Yes, its a trouble-free place in a place like this.' said the blonde Japanese who spoke like a Queen. 'But upstairs is all tables for seven...'

'Yes...with good reason but I cannot explain as we don't want trouble, so just overlook the tiny details.' Harry chuckled with a handwave as he took them upstairs.

The group looked at the first floor with intense scrutiny before following him upstairs.

'For a Trattoria, this is incredible...this should be a Ristorante, Signor Potter.' said the elderly nun.

'Heheh, this place is Neutral Grounds, hence I made it a Trattoria despite how it looks. We cater to everyone and nobody will dare start trouble here. Here, everyone regardless of rank and status can come and go. Restaurants can choose to be picky with their clients by appearance and costs alone. They are also more suited for reservations for private meetings and such and here, we don't cater to that.' Harry explained. 'This place is this way because we cater to the Underworld who belong to many wealthy organizations. Upstairs is for 'Family Only' that all tables here, are always tables for seven people.'

The group noted that its all a round table with table settings, but what made it unique, are the comfortable-looking elegant wooden-carved chairs with comfy-looking paddings for a backrest and seat. However, six chairs look the same while a single chair looks like a throne. These thrones are all orange in color, while the six other chairs are in colors of purple, blue, red, yellow, green and indigo. The orange chair will always be between the purple and red chairs. Beside the purple was green. Beside the red was blue. Beside the green was yellow. Beside the blue was indigo. In that order.

'So what will your orders be?' Harry asked, handing them all a Menu.

'We will order but we will look at the entire place with kitchen for last and how you work as well to make our ratings.' said the Japanese Lady. 'Its just you here today?'

'Well, just me _and my husband_.' said Harry, flashing his ring on his right hand that contained an orange and yellow gem in a gold ring as the group did a double-take. 'My husband is on a lookout as a Sniper to keep trouble away, you see?' he said jovially. 'Everyone knows we are closed on weekends yet I opened today solely to be rated by the WGO so there will be curious onlookers we cannot allow right now because we have civilian clients, so for your sake, a few heads will go boom for being curious kitties!' he chimed cheerfully, using his hands to gesture the 'boom' part.

'I-is that right...' the sole male who looked like a middle-aged butler choke out while the others looked disturbed by the notion and their mafioso escort just shrugged it off. People will die today just for being curious?!

Then again, this is a Mafia-Run Restaurant...

'Let's check the whole trattoria out then, we want to explore the whole space.'

xxx

Kitchen...after liking the whole place due to how classy it looked, and how there are no blind spots from how CCTV Cameras are all angled.

'...I've never seen a kitchen so...clean.'

The tiles and every surface, even the tools and equipment GLEAMED. The cabinets of diningware are top-class. The ingredients are in a separate room in a controlled environment in various temperatures the next room was basically an extremely large fridge separated into many compartments!

'Our menu is seasonal, based on Ingredients Available so you'll probably come back to taste our menu three more times.' said Harry, putting on his apron and taking off his ring to put it in his breast pocket, all the while gunshots are fired.

'...that's normal here?' the nun choked out.

'That's normal.' said their escort. 'This is neutral ground. Those who dare start trouble here are disposed of and everyone knows that, so only the stupid ones die.' he said.

Harry then began cooking their requests in speeds befitting a professional. He was even skilled with unusual knives and tools that are NOT kitchen staples but it gets the job done.

So once the meals are ready, they wanted to taste it in the kitchen on the spot, so Harry had to clean up a counter for their use and prepared drinks of their choices after washing his hands.

So upon tasting...

Harry watched the Japanese Lady, Mana Nakiri.

She was from the affluent Nakiri Family that's a big-time renowned name in the Culinary Industry. Her family has a rare genetic trait called God's Tongue and its a trait gained since birth. This grants the user superhuman levels of taste beyond those of even the most seasoned food and ingredient experts, and detect differences and flaws easily.

While a powerful tool, it is a double-edge sword, as this woman could not taste food normally, becoming physically and mentally disgusted with tasting food to the point that even odors were repulsive enough for her. This broke her as she despaired at being unable to find food that could satisfy her, when everything else she tasted made her regurgitate. As a result of this depressive state, she left the Nakiri household, abandoning her still-young daughter who was a very young child as of four years ago and she should be ten years old now.

With magic, he knows how to exploit ingredients at their best and he can work creatively. The odors of his cooking did not make the woman puke. And now...she's scarfing down his food though she fell ill.

'Mm. For the first time in years, you are not disgusted with food, Signora Nakiri.' said Harry. 'However, you have not eaten food in several years, relying on IV Drips to keep yourself alive yet somehow miraculously avoiding Ulcer from medications no doubt. But your stomach hasn't had any occupant in years and you ate everything at once. You need to strengthen your organs more the natural way to eat this much again.' he told her. 'IV Drips can only keep you alive, but only just enough yet as years go by...you actually weaken. My husband has investigated your background thoroughly.'

'You knew then.' Mana chuckled weakly, but bitterly.

'Of course. I will whip up a medicinal menu for your sake as you clearly will not trust any other chef at this point.' Harry chuckled.

'Why not be my personal chef instead? You will be paid handsomely, befitting of a Bookmaster's Chef!' Mana gasped out.

'I cannot. I maintain Elysium. A safe place to eat and rest for people who dance on the tightrope on this side of society. Outside this trattoria, is bloodstained grounds.' said Harry with a chuckle. 'Here, you have a brief moment to eat in peace and quiet. A luxury one cannot afford in normal places where snipers can still kill you or a lady assassin dressed as a waitress stabbing your head with a knife when she's close enough. Here, everyone can eat safely as long as my husband and I keep it open and upon leaving, they have recovered enough to tango with a dog-eat-dog world again. This trattoria is thus held in high regard for that reason.' he told her.

'Elysium huh? What a place.' Mana mused, sad that she could not have Harry.

Trattoria Elysium.

It is a three-floored place. It is surrounded by a gorgeous garden and surrounding the Trattoria, is a ridiculously high wall to prevent Sniper Attacks. The windows enabled the diners to see the gardens. The parking lots are outside, but the Parking Lots are chock-full of CCTVs with no blind spots whatsoever. And since Harry and his husband runs the place, its safe to assume that the Third Floor, is their home.

Hell, Harry even has six guns on his person. Each leg holster, has three semi-auto handguns and around his waist, is a pouch...yeah.


End file.
